Hypothetical
by Cofkett
Summary: The ladies get relaxed and silly and tell each other what they'd each imagine Castle would be like in his private life. Pre-Caskett, and before Jenny gets engaged to Kevin.


**Prompt: Lanie/Jenny/Kate/ fantasy Castle**

 **The ladies get relaxed and silly (tipsy?) and tell each other what they'd each imagine sex with Castle would be like. Pre-Caskett, and before Jenny gets engaged to Kevin.**

 **Fill for the 2015 Summer Kink meme.**

 **I imagine this to be set post Last Call. There may or may not be an homage to _Friends_ somewhere in here.**

* * *

Lanie, Kate and Jenny sat together in Lanie's apartment, two bottles of Merlot into their evening and giggling like a pack of schoolgirls over past sexual exploits.

"What about Richard Castle?" Jenny asked Kate. "Does he live up to his reputation?"

"What?" Beckett stammered. "No - I - we're just partners. Colleagues."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jenny said. "The way Kevin talks about you two, I just assumed - "

"Don't feel bad," Lanie said. "We're all surprised those two haven't done the deed yet."

"Lanie!" Beckett admonished. "We're both taken."

"Oh, don't you use that excuse on me, Kate Beckett, you had a good year of both being free and single but you did nothing - and it's not as if he was playing hard to get that whole time. He was eager for your beaver."

Jenny burst out laughing.

"Oh, Lanie, that's disgusting," Beckett said.

"Hey, I am a doctor. The vagina and vulva are beautiful and versatile; not in the least bit disgusting."

"Oh God," Kate said before taking a large swig of wine.

"I'm just saying, honey, if I were you, I would have ridden that horse long ago. It's not like he hasn't shown interest in The Girls. I can just see him licking whipped cream off of them with that tongue, taking my nipple into his mouth with those big, soft lips." She shivered. "Ooh, I bet you that boy knows his way around a woman's body."

Beckett looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"What about you, Jenny? What do you think the White Whale would be like in the sack?"

Jenny laughed.

"The White Whale?"

"That's what they call him," Beckett said, her voice dry. "Which is weird if you ask me, since he's already been landed twice."

"Maybe that's not what they're talking about," Lanie said, spreading her index fingers apart to indicate a large size. "Mmmm, I'd love to dip some of that cream into my coffee."

She and Jenny giggled. Beckett blushed.

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know. He's so suave and sophisticated, maybe he'd take me somewhere classy, like the theatre or the Opera. Then while everyone else was focused on the show, no one would notice as his hand slowly crept up my knee, under my dress. I'd have to stay quiet, obviously - which might be tough because he has great hands."

"Wow, fingering you in public," Beckett said. "Real classy."

"It's just a fantasy," Jenny said in her own defence. "Kevin and I are exclusive now, anyway."

"Your turn, Kate," Lanie said. "What do you think sex would be like with Writer-Boy?"

Beckett shook her head.

"I don't want to play."

"Oh, come on, that's not fair!" Lanie whined.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it, while I'm in a relationship with Josh."

"Oh, please, Jenny's with Kevin, I'm seeing... Someone - "

Beckett smirked. Everyone knew Javi and Lanie were seeing each other. They thought they were being so sneaky.

"- and we still said something. If you two really are just partners, you shouldn't have a problem with a little hypothetical."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed. "It's just a fun hypothetical, Kate. It doesn't have to mean anything.

Beckett exhaled.

"Ok. It would be good."

"Really?" Jenny said, sounding dissapointed.

"That's all you got?" Lanie asked.

" _Really_ good?" Beckett attempted.

"Oh, come on, girl, you've got to give us more than that. I gave you whipped cream on my tits, Jenny gave us Fingerbangin' Theatre, you need to offer us something more substantial than, 'really good.'

"Fine," Beckett said, sighing. She took another deep breath and put the wineglass down, nervous. "It would be intense," she began. "We would be holding hands, our fingers interlocked. But first, his kisses... I think he'd be a good kisser," she continued, body heating up as she imagined his lips on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. "I'd kiss him back, slowly and gently sucking on his lips. I'd hold his head with my hands while I kissed him, running my hands through his hair. Then, I'd take my clothes off, show myself to him, no barriers and... Let him touch me, unbuckle his belt and take him deep inside of me, so deep we wouldn't know where he ended and I began."

Lanie and Jenny stared back at her, mouths agape.

"Wow," Lanie said, pulling Beckett out of her reverie. "You've really got it bad for Writer-boy."

Beckett scoffed.

"What do you mean? You both - "

"We fantasised about fucking him, not making love to him," Jenny pointed out.

"Oh, sweetie," Lanie said, " I just thought you wanted to get down with Castle, I had no idea you were in love with the boy."

Beckett grabbed her coat.

"I should go."

"Oh, Kate, you don't have to - "

"It's late, Josh will be getting off his shift soon. I'll see you at work, Lanie. It was nice to see you again, Jenny."

She left abruptly, without turning back. Tonight had hit too close to home, forcing her to acknowledge feelings she usually ignored. As she made her way downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder if she could ignore these feelings forever, or if, one day, she would eventually break and give into them.

If that ever happened between herself and Castle, nothing would ever be the same, and the thought was both enticing and terrifying.


End file.
